Caring
by Nelly Mello
Summary: Detetive Kate Beckett fica doente, e seu fiel escudeiro vai ajuda-lá nisso.


Castle chegou na delegacia por volta das 9h, eles se encontrava girando procurando por sua detetive mas não estava vendo-a em lugar nenhum.

-Hey Ryan. Onde esta a Beckett? - Perguntou se aproximando da mesa do amigo.

-Não vem hoje. Doente. - Respondeu.

-Como doente? Ela já veio trabalhar doente.-Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ficando preocupado.

-Ela não parecia nada bem quando ligou. - Espo respondeu da sua mesa. - De qualquer foma a Laine foi lá levar alguns remédios e um termômetro pro caso dela piorar chamar alguém.

-Como se nós não a conhecesemos. - Riu Ryan.

-Ela nunca vai chamar alguém se precisar. - Castle concordou.

-Quando for pra casa passo lá e vejo como ela está.- Disse Espo.

Porém Castle tinha outra ideia em mente.

-Sabe de uma coisa Espo? Não precisa ir lá. Eu mesmo vou e fico com a detetive cabeça dura.

-E você acha que ela querer? - Ryan perguntou sarcastico.

-Bom, não é como se ela tivesse escolha.

-BOA SORTE.-Espo gritou enquanto Castle já se encaminhava para o elevador.

-Eu vou precisar. - Falou baixinho.

Apartamento da Beckett:

-Castle? O que faz aqui?

Castle tinha batido muito na porta até ela abrir. E apesar da aparencia de doente ela ainda estava linda.

-Gostei do seu pijama. - Ele comentou entrando no apartamento.

-Não tem nada demais no meu pijama. - Ela fechou a porta. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Repetiu a pergunta.

Mas havia sim algo a mais no seu pijama: Suas pernas estavam a mostra e um pedaço de sua barriga se revelava.

-Eu vim cuidar de você. - Ele colocou algumas bolsas no balcão da cozinha.

-Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim. - Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e espirrou três vezes seguidas.

-Parece que precisa sim. - Ele se aproximou dela. - Está com muita febre? - Ele pois as mãos em seu pescoço e testa. - Deus você está queimando.

-Castle, eu estou bem! - Exclamou tirando as mãos dele de seu pescoço e sentindo uma fraqueza nas pernas.

-Está tonta também? - Ele a segurou pela cintura quando a viu vacilar.

-É só o remédio.

-Não é o remédio mocinha. Você comeu alguma coisa?- Ele a ajudou a sentar no sofá.

-Não tenho fome. - Ela colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos se sentindo enjoada.

Ele percebendo o que era perguntou. - Acha que vai vomitar?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. Ele não pensou duas vezes e pega-lá no colo e a levar para o banheiro. Ela se curvou sobre o vaso sanitario.

-Você não precisa ver isso. - Ela tentou empurra-lo.

-Não, não preciso. - E ele continuou agachado segurando seus cabelos até que ela tirase o rosto de quase dentro do vaso.

Ela estava fraca então ele a puxou colocando-a em seu colo e sentindo ela colocar o rosto, um pouco quente demais, no vão do seu pescoço.

-Vai mesmo ficar aqui cuidando de mim?

-Vou. - Sussurrou beijando seu cabelo. - Onde está o termometro que Laine trouxe?

-Ai em cima da pia.

Ele levantou um dos braços e tateou a superfície da pia até encontra-lo.

-Vou colocar em você tudo bem? - Ela levantou o braço e ele pois o termometro ali.

-Você está assim faz tempo?

-Não. Fiquei mal quando fui dormir ontem a noite. - Ela passou o nariz pelo pescoço dele de leve, sentindo o cheiro, de alguma forma o perfume que emanava dele estava a fazendo se sentir melhor.

-Com certeza é uma virose, deve passar logo, talvez até o final do dia. - Ele fez um carinho nas suas costas sem perceber.

-Espero que sim. - Ela suspirou.

-Deixe eu ver. Levante o braço. - Ela o fez e ele olhou o termometro. - 39. E temos uma detetive ardendo em febre. Acha que consegue tomar banho sozinha?

-Consigo.

-Banho frio.

-Castle...

-Frio Kate.

-Mas eu...

-Frio, ou eu mesmo te dou banho.

-Ok, ok. Frio. Tudo bem.

-Vou fazer algo pra você comer enquanto isso ok?

-Humhum.

Ele a ajudou a levantar. Deu uma conferida para ver se ela não ia cair e saiu do banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si e indo para a cozinha.

Antes de ir para o apartamento ele passou em uma farmácia para comprar alguns chás e vitamina C. Iria fazer o chá para gripe e uma sopa de tomates. Ele sabia que ela iria reclamar um pouco mas no final iria comer.

Porém antes de comçar a sopa ele foi até o quarto dela, abriu o closet pegou uma muda de ropas e deixou em cima da cama. Foi até o banheiro e bateu na porta.

-Kate. Tudo bem?

-Tudo Castle.

-Ajeitei uma roupa pra você ok? Esta em cima da cama.

-Você mecheu nas minhas calçinhas?-Ela quase gritou, mas a garganta inflamanda a impediu.

-Não. Claro que não. Você está doente mas ainda tem uma arma.

-Ótimo.

Ele voltou para cozinha e começou a fazer a sopa. 15 minutos depois a sopa estava pronta mas ela não tinha saido do banheiro ainda. Ele foi até lá e voltou a bater na porta.

-Kate. Sua comida está pronta.

-Entre Castle.

-Sério?

-Entra logo.

Ela estava de roupão escostada no balcão da pia.- Acho que preciso de ajuda. - Ele sabe que ela odiou admitir isso. Por isso ficou mais preocupado, se ela não estivesse tão mal não pediria sua ajuda. Ele pegou pela cintura a ergendo nos braços e outra vez ela não reclamou.

-Kate, você não quer ir em um médico?

-Não precisa, é sério. Sempre que fico doente, eu fico meio mole.

Ele suspirou ficando um pouco mais tranquilo com o que ela disse.

Chegando no quarto ele perguntou. - Precisa de ajuda para se vestir também?

-Saia daqui Castle.

-Ok. - Ele rendeu as mãos saindo do quarto.

Em 5 minutos ela estava na cozinha vestida com um blusão e um shorts, a roupa que ele tinha deixado em cima da cama.

-Venha comer.

-Castle, eu realmete não estou com fome. - Ela sentou em uma cadeira.

-Mas vai tomar nem que seja metade da sopa e vai tomar o chá. - Ele colocou a sopa e o chá na sua frente.

-Só vou fazer isso pra depois você não ficar me enchendo ok?

-Ok. Agora coma.

Ele observou ela tomar a sopa devagar, quando estava quase na metade ela deciciu parar. - Não quero mais. - Fez bico.

-Vamos, só mais umas colheradas o chá e eu deixo você se deitar.

Ela suspirou e cruzou os braços. - Você não manda em mim Castle.

-Não. Não mando, mas me preocupo com você. Então tome mais um pouco de sopa e beba o chá.

Ela o olhou e indo contra ela mesma fez o que ele mandou.

-Boa menina. Venha, vou colocar você na cama.

Ele a ajudou a ir andando até o quarto.

-Vem deita.

Ela deitou e ele puxou a coberta por cima dela, sentiu que sua temperatura estava baixando quando tocou sua testa e deu um suspiro de alivio.

-Quer que eu conte uma historia? - Ele perguntou, mas ela já estava dormindo. Ele sorriu e passou as costas da mão em sua bochecha sentindo a maciez da sua pele. Castle sentou na cama ao lado dela e ficou ali mechendo em seu cabelo até adormecer também.

-Castle. Acorda. Castle. - Ele ouvia alguém chamar seu nome e balançar seu braço.

Abriu os olhos e viu sua detetive sorrir.

-Pensei que iria ter que te empurrar da cama. - Ela fez graça.

Mas ele não ligou. - Você está melhor. - Era uma afirmação.

-Graças a você. Estou bem melhor sim.

-Isso é ótimo. - Ele sentou percebendo que estava deitado na cama ao lado dela.

-Desculpe por isso, peguei no sono sem querer.

-Não vou brigar com você Catle. - Ela riu.

-Agradeço. - Ele sorriu olhando para ela. - Bom, agora que você está melhor eu vou embora.

-Não. - Ele segurou seu braço enquanto você levantava da cama. - Está tarde, é perigoso você sair essa hora, fique aqui.

-Que horas são? -Ele perguntou.

-Quase 22h.-Ela respondeu.

-Tudo bem. Eu fico. Você não se importa mesmo?

-Vamos.

Depois de acabarem os sanduiches ela segurou a mão dele.

-Foi muito doce você ficar aqui cuidando de mim. Obrigada.-Ele beijou a mão dela.

-Sempre.


End file.
